Garbage can lids often fall off when the cans are tipped over by dogs, and the like, scattering the contents, and causing unsightly and unhealthy conditions, and such cans are subjected to unusually harsh treatment, particularly at the hands of the collectors, who knock the lids of and strike the cans against the garbage truck to loosen its contents, resulting in bending and distorting the contour of the top margin of the can, preventing the conventional lids from seating properly on the can. It is an object of this invention to provide a garbage can lid that will be formed of flexible material, having a strap which may be mounted around the depending flange of the lid and that may be stretched to provide a grip on the can, and be locked in place to prevent the untimely removal of the lid.